


Magna Cum Laude

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki helps celebrate your graduation! With sex of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magna Cum Laude

It’s finally here, graduation day. Honestly, you think Loki is more excited about it then you are.

“Loki why are so excited? It’s the winter ceremony, not the spring ceremony. No one is going to be there. I don’t even know why I’m going to be there. Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to wait for the spring ceremony like practically every other graduate?”

“You have been working on your Master’s for two years now. You deserve to celebrate as soon as possible. I don’t want you waiting five months. This is your moment, enjoy it,” Loki says kissing you on the forehead. “This ceremony is more intimate; they don’t even announce the names at the spring ceremony.”

You look at him suspiciously, “You sure this isn’t a ruse to tease me with your new suit?”

Loki burst out laughing, “Oh how I love you. Come on, we need to get ready.”

“The ceremony isn’t for another two hours,” you whine.

“The history department is throwing a little party for the graduates, remember?”

“Do I have to go?” you ask.

“Oh don’t be so anti-social, you might have fun,” Loki says.

“Really?” you ask staring at him.

“I’ll let you feel me up in my new suit, just like you want,” Loki says smiling. 

“You better,” you say darkly walking away to get ready. 

Twenty minutes later you are in your gown holding your cap waiting for Loki by the door.

“What are you wearing? That suit isn’t new,” you say spotting him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Loki says reaching for the zipper on your gown.

You slap his hand away, “It’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait and see it after the ceremony.”

“Ohhh,” Loki moans happily, “Are you wearing anything under there?”

“Of course! What about you? Is that what you are wearing?” you ask him.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait and see it after the ceremony,” he says playfully mocking you.

*******

Entering the party, there are more professors than graduates.

“Some party,” you huff. At least there was food and drinks. Spotting a table full of cupcakes, you walk over to it picking out a chocolate one with a healthy serving of frosting. Taking a bite of it, you moan deeply, it was absolutely divine. Okay, you think to yourself, maybe Loki wasn’t completely wrong about the party. Taking a second cupcake you turn around almost running into him.

“It’s ten a.m. and you’re eating cupcakes?” he questions judgmentally.

“You told me to enjoy myself,” you shoot back. As you make your way to the drinks table, you groan seeing who is manning it.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you since class! I didn’t know you were graduating!” Professor Kapoor says.

“I’m good thank you. Yeah… I’m graduating…” you trail off not knowing what to say. You have always felt a little awkward around Prof Kapoor. He is a good person and a good professor, but a terrible teacher. 

“Here, here,” he says pushing a glass of champagne into your hand, “You deserve this, you survived my class. Any of your family here?” he asks scanning the room.

“No, just Lo—obody came. They are coming for the spring ceremony,” you say hoping he didn’t notice the slip. Leaving the table, you try balancing the champagne, a glass of water you grabbed and multiple cupcakes in your hands. Loki grins seeing you, taking the champagne away.

“Thank you,” you say, not wanting a repeat of the last time you drank around faculty. “I can’t believe he just shoved alcohol into my hands,” you mutter in disbelief.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Veronica is standing before the two of you.

“Hello professor,” she says with a sidewise smile. The girl just gives you the creeps. “Can I be your T.A. for next semester?” she asks Loki.

“No!” you say not giving Loki a chance to answer, “The position has been filled,” you lie.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” she glares at you.

“She’s right; the position has already been filled. But thank you for your offer Veronica,” Loki says. Veronica walks away in a huff with her arms folded over her chest. “Jealous?” Loki asks you chuckling.

“Why would I be jealous of Veronica, of all people? I just don’t want you to end up with a shitty T.A. It’s a much harder job than people realize. You do more work than the professor,” you say discreetly nudging him in the side. 

“I make up for it in bed,” Loki whispers in your ear. You feel yourself blushing when you spot one of your friends. He runs up to you giving you a hug.

“I head you made magna cum laude! Congratulations!”

“As did you,” you say smiling, “You want to sit together at the ceremony?” 

“Yeah, find me outside, I got to go,” he says running off. Turning to Loki, your smile fades into a scowl.

“It’s your fault I didn’t make summa cum laude.”

“Excuse me?” Loki questions, both of you know you have never gotten anything lower than an A- in his class. 

“If it wasn’t for you I would have gotten an A- in Prof Rex’s class instead of a B+,” you say bitterly.

“How is that my fault?”

“If you weren’t always dragging me off to have sex in your office or in the classroom or at home I would have written a better midterm paper,” you say.

Loki looks down his nose at you, “I know your transcripts, you took that class an entire semester before we started dating.”

Caught in the lie, you feel yourself blushing, “It’s still your fault. Being all smart and sexy and distracting, making me fantasize about you.” Loki smirks proudly at the effect he has on you. 

*****

The graduation ceremony is much smaller and shorter than you expected. It was only an hour long (which you are grateful for). With the ceremony over, you clutch your diploma searching for Loki in the crowd. Usually you never have a problem finding Loki; he is well over six feet tall. Standing on a chair, you skim the crowd, but you still can’t find him. Taking out your phone, you give him a call.

“Where are you?”

“Turn around!” Turning, you smile seeing Loki has done the exact same as you. Hopping off the chair, you make your way to him. As you get closer to him, you realize he is wearing his new suit.

When did he change?

Standing in front of him, you giggle realizing his crotch is level with your head. You drink in his form in his new suit. His long legs look absolutely endless perched up on the chair. You long to run your hands up his legs and over his powerful thighs. Before you met Loki you never thought thighs would arouse you – or hands, or teeth, or hair. But Loki has opened up an entirely new world of eroticism to you. As Loki steps down from the chair you get a better look at his jacket.

Is that velvet? You would love to feel that rub against your naked body. “You look so handsome Loki,” you say awe struck. “This new suit… suites you,” you say biting your lower lip.

“Is that your degree?” Loki asks pointing at it.

“Yep!” you say happily hold it out in front of you.

“May I see it?” he asks.

“Of course!”

Loki takes your degree in one hand and wraps his other arm around your waist pulling you close to him. Before you can react, Loki claims your mouth with his own forcing his tongue down your throat. You moan in surprise gently pushing him off of you.

“Loki what are you doing?” you whisper in a panic, you are engulfed by other students.

“Relax, you have your degree. There is nothing the college can do. We don’t have to hide our relationship anymore,” Loki says smiling. There is a sparkle in his eyes you have never seen before and it touches you deeply.

“O – okay,” you say hesitantly. While you are relived you don’t have to hide your relationship anymore, it’s going to take a while for you to get used to making out with your professor in front of your fellow classmates. 

“Now, what’s under your gown?” he asks reaching for your zipper. Again, you slap his hand away.

“I’ll show you in your office,” you say teasingly.

“Ohhh,” he moans winking at you. Leaving the graduation field, your fingers interlaced with Loki’s, you feel someone brush up against your side.

“You’re banging the professor?” your friend whispers.

“Don’t say that! You make it sound so crude. We are in a loving, long term relationship,” you whisper back.

“So you’re banging him will feelings,” he whispers. “I’m teasing, I’m teasing,” he says as you glair at him. “He’s a great catch,” he whispers before leaving the two of you. 

Loki all but drags you to his office in his impatience. Even after sixteen months of dating, it still amazes you how Loki’s desire for you still burns so passionately. Fumbling for his keys in his excitement, he unlocks his office door. Slipping inside, Loki slams you against the wall claiming your mouth again. You moan against him, your fingers working at the buttons on his jacket. Loki breaks the kiss pinning your wrists over your head with a single hand.

“Now, let’s see what you have under that gown, pet,” he growls in your ear. Taking the zipper in between his long pale fingers, he slowly unzips your gown. Releasing your wrists, your arms fall to their sides as Loki removes your gown, looking you up and down.

“What do you think? Does it please you?” you ask smugly knowing full well it does.

“I can see through your dress,” he says thickly, words dripping with lust.

“Oh? You can? I hadn’t noticed,” you lie. The dress was sheer and completely see-through, leaving little to the imagination; especially, since you weren’t wearing any undergarments. The dress did come with a slip, but it fit your body awkwardly and you ripped it out before realizing how essential it was to the dress. Knowing you had ruined a brand new dress, you decided to wear it this once out in “public” before retiring it to bedroom attire. 

“My how you have changed,” Loki says in awe as he rests his hands on your hips. You start walking forward as Loki continues his commentary. “I remember you sitting in my class dressed so conservatively, hardly any skin showing, and now look at you,” he says as his back hits edge of his desk.

“Well maybe I would have worn this to class if I’d known how much you liked it,” you say brushing your hand against his erection. You give him a quick kiss before dropping to your knees, spreading his legs wide. Starting at his ankles, you slowly run your hands over his legs. Once past his knees, you begin rubbing your chest against his legs as your hands roam his thighs, biting along his inner thighs through his pants. Moving to his cock, you can feel his wetness and the heat radiating off of him. You apply gentle kisses through the fabric as you feel Loki straining against them. Suddenly, his fingers are at his fly undoing his pants. Taking his length out, he shoves it into your mouth as his other hand fists into your hair. You moan, a mixture of surprise and pleasure at his action. With his hand firmly holding you in place, he bucks his hips slowly fucking your mouth as you suck forcefully at him.

Loki looks down at you, “I love how you look with your lips wrapped around my cock.” You smile around him blushing furiously. You love when he says these dirty things to you. Staring into his eyes, you continue working him with your mouth as his fingers in your hair grow tighter. Bobbing your head furiously while he fucks your mouth, you work him at the pace you know he loves when you feel him grope for your chest. “Take this off,” he growls above you. You start to unzip the back of your dress when he pulls you off of him standing you upright.

“I thought you liked my lips around your cock,” you pout as he finishes unzipping you. Stepping out of your dress, Loki slides his pants off leaving only his shirt and velvet jacket on. He spins you around picking you up off the floor sitting you on top his desk. Your feet dangle in the air as he roughly spreads your legs standing in between them. 

“Either lips will do pet,” he says, briefly rubbing his cock in between your slick folds teasing you. “Do you remember the first time I fucked you in my office?” he asks eyes clouded with lust.

“Of course,” you say your arousal growing. 

“Do you remember how nervous you were? How hesitantly you touched me?” he asks running his hands up and down your thighs.

“You don’t have a proper tie to pull this time,” you say undoing his bowtie and throwing it on the ground. 

“And do you remember how I forced you to tell me everything you wanted me to do to you? Do you remember how aroused it made you? You almost came from that alone,” he says smiling.

“You made me confess all my desires,” you say gasping as you feel his long slender finger enter your wetness. “How I wanted to suck on your cock… your fingers inside me… rubbing my clit and teasing my nipples,” you moan as he adds a second finger pumping you tortuously slowly.

“Aren’t you forgetting a body part?” Loki asks, his fingers working deep inside you.

“Um… no I don’t think so,” you say mischievously.

“What about my cock?” he growls, the words sending shivers of pleasure wracking throughout your body. 

“What about it?” you ask reaching down starting to stroke it.

“Don’t you want it inside you? My thick cock fucking you, leaving you hoarse from screaming in pleasure,” he asks you through gritted teeth as you thumb his head.

“Not really, no,” you try lying, but are unable to hide the arousal in your voice.

“Are you sure pet?” he asks starting to rub your clit.

“Yeah, still pretty sure,” you say trying to get him sexually frustrated. Fortunately for you, it works. Loki throws your legs onto his desk pinning you down with his body. His velvet jacket rubs against your skin making you shiver with delight at the new sensation. At the same time, you can feel Loki’s cock rubbing in between your slick folds, his head hitting your throbbing clit.

God it feels so good.

“You should know better than to try to work me into a frenzy when you know I can do it to you so easily,” he threatens. 

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” you ask challenging him.

“Do you remember what I told you I would do to you, the first time you were in this position?” he asks kissing the swells of your breast. You search your brain but Loki on top of you proves too much of a distraction. “Maybe it’s better if you don’t,” Loki says nipping at you. You are going to ask him to refresh your memory when you see he has a length of rope in his hand. Immediately you start squirming and bucking under him trying to get free. Loki easily grabs your hands pinning them above your head tying your wrists together. You buck your hips experimentally when your vision goes black – Loki has blindfolded you.

“Don’t let me fall off the desk,” you giggle, as Loki’s hands roam your body. With your sight and touch taken away, your other senses are heightened to new extremes. His hands are gone just as quickly as they were there. You breathe deeply trying to calm yourself. Wrists bound together, completely naked and spread out on his desk; you wait with excitement anticipating what his next move will be.

You moan as you feel Loki’s hot mouth entrap your nipple sucking on it. As he lets it go, he blows on it gently bringing it to a stiff peak. He moves to your other nipple doing the same thing and just like that his touch was gone.

“Loki,” you whine out hoping he will touch you more. Suddenly you feel his teeth rake against your ribs making your head snaps back moaning his name loudly into the air. Spreading your legs wide, you feel Loki sit between them as you wrap your legs around him. Loki gnaws at your ribs almost painfully, and yet it is nowhere near as painful as your aching throbbing clit.

“Loki, Loki please fuck me,” you beg.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Loki asks. You could practically hear the smirk in his words.

“Loki ple – please, I want you in me,” you moan as he digs his teeth into your ribs. Your hips snap up hoping maybe, just maybe, you can rub against him releasing some of the tension built up in you.

“Those will leave beautiful black and blue marks,” Loki says ignoring your pleas.

“Loki! Fuck me!” you demand.

“So you want my cock after all?” Loki asks smugly, “Say it.”

“I want your cock, I want it. I need your cock in me please. Please, I need your cock,” you beg starting to feel your desire trickle down your leg. Suddenly, you feel Loki’s hands on your hips pulling you to the edge of his desk, parting your legs. You gasp loudly as you feel his tongue against your clit. “Harder, harder please,” you beg him. Loki works you with his mouth running his tongue along your clit. Your lack of movement is driving you crazy, you wish you could tangle your fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to your sex. Loki sticks his tongue in you lapping at your essence. His hands pin your rising hips to the desk as he returns his attentions to your clit. “Make me come!” you beg Loki desperately. 

“You taste delicious, would you like to try?” he asks you. You feel his weight leave you, then return as his wet lips make contact with yours. You kiss him eagerly trying to rub yourself against him but he pulls away.

“Loki,” you whine.

You feel Loki’s hands on your ankles running up and down your legs. You sigh deeply enjoying the feel of it. Loki lifts both your legs high into the air.

What is he doing, you wonder. He puts your ankles down resting against something. Wiggling your toes, you feel hair brush against them. You know exactly what Loki is doing. You smile feeling Loki’s cock against your entrance. You gasp as he enters you, gripping him tightly. He pulls out thrusting into you again groaning your name. Arching your back, you moan loudly as he fills every inch of you. His pace is hard and fast, taking you on his terms. You are so close, so close you can already feel your muscles starting to tighten and your breath coming in rapid bursts. 

“You look beautiful,” you hear Loki say as he grips your hips tightly thrusting into you. His praise is enough to send you screaming his name over the edge. Your climax slams into you just like Loki who is riding out your orgasm. He comes quickly after, filling you with his hot seed. With his last strength, Loki takes your blindfold. Seeing him with fresh eyes, he is the one who looks absolutely beautiful. His long hair an utter mess plastered to his slick skin. He smiles down at you before laying on top of you nuzzling into your neck. You breathe in deeply reveling in his smell mixing with yours. His velvet jacket rubs against your sensitive skin making you shiver with delight. “Happy graduation pet,” he says kissing your neck.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

“Professor I know you’re in there I can hear you!” Veronica yells.

“I’m gonna kill that bitch,” you says exasperated.

Loki looks at you with a genuinely shocked face, “Be nice.”

“I checked the schedule with the department head; you don’t have a T.A. yet! Why won’t you let me be your T.A.?” she yells. As Loki rises from you, you try pulling on his arm stopping him but he easily breaks your grip.

“Just ignore her and she’ll go away,” you whisper. Your wrists still tied together, you try sitting up looking at the damage Loki did to your rib cage. You eyes widen in surprise, they were already starting to bruise and turn purple. You know you are going to be too sore to do anything the next days. You smile knowing you can probably talk Loki into staying in bed with you all day. Watching Loki, he hides his naked lower half against the door.

Please don’t open the door, you silent pray. Loki looks a hot sexy mess, you are bound and naked on his desk and the room is thick with the smell of sex. 

Barely cracking the door open, Loki’s face fills the open space, “If you can hear me then you know I am occupied with something more important than your T.A. request. Come back next semester,” he says slamming the door in her face.

“What happened to being nice?” you ask amused.

Returning to you, Loki sits you up untying your wrists. He carries you over to his large leather chair sitting you on his lap. Pressing your body against his, you cover his face with kisses as you take his cock in your hand stroking it lazily.

“Mmhhm,” Loki sighs contently, “I am going to miss you being my T.A. I’m going to miss this, our little rendezvous in my office and classrooms. I’m going to miss seeing your smiling face and naked body here at the college,” he says softly kneading your breast. 

You kiss along his jaw line, “You may still see me on campus,” you say nonchalantly.

Loki turns looking at you, “What do you mean?” But you remain silent. “Tell me!” he demands. But still you remain silent. Loki takes your nipples in between his fingers pinching them trying to get an answer out of you.

“That’s not going to work,” you moan stroking him faster feeling your own arousal starting to build. Loki’s mouth attacks your shoulder biting and sucking on the tender flesh.

That works. “I got a job here at the college, in the tutoring center… oh bite harder,” you moan.

“That’s wonderful pet! I’m so happy for you! This calls for more celebrating!” Loki says pulling you down on to his cock.


End file.
